Cuisine
by Tooran
Summary: Aaaah, les joies de la résidence universitaire, quand il faut partager sa cuisine avec des inconnus... Dont un en particulier, doté d'impressionnants sourcils et d'une terrible malédiction culinaire...


**Heeeey :3**

 **J'suis vraiment dans une période de dépoussiérage (j'sais pas si ça se dit - boarf, tant pis) de mes vieux brouillons en ce moment ^^" Le début de cette fic traîne dans mon ordi depuis presque un an, et je me suis enfin décidée à la finir et la poster ! Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin, mais ça fait un moment que je bloque dessus et j'avais pas envie de laisser ce projet abandonné dans mon ordi pendant une année supplémentaire...**

 **Bon, j'sais pas si c'est très utile de le préciser, mais ça se passe dans une résidence universitaire, le genre de rési où les chambres ne sont équipées que d'un lavabo et d'un frigo et que les douches, toilettes et cuisines sont en commun... La joie, en somme u_u**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plaira au moins un peu :S**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un délicieux fumet emplissait la toute petite pièce, et sortait par la porte ouverte pour se propager dans le couloir. Penché sur la casserole dont il remuait le contenu, Francis discutait avec Antonio, qui s'attelait à couper des tomates avec amour – pour quelqu'un de non habitué, voir la quasi-vénération avec laquelle le jeune espagnol manipulait le fruit aurait pu paraître légèrement étrange.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand leur calme tranquillité vola en éclat, massacrée sans pitié par un bruyant albinos qui entra comme une fusée en claquant la porte – pourtant déjà ouverte – contre le mur.

« Putain les gars, code rouge », beugla-t-il, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. « J'viens de voir le mec aux sourcils dans le couloir avec de la bouffe et des casseroles ! Il vient par ici ! »

À ses mots, Antonio perdit son éternel sourire et pâlit considérablement, allant jusqu'à lâcher sa chère tomate – c'est dire à quel point il était horrifié – sous le regard chargé d'incompréhension du blond de la bande.

« _Santa Madre de Dios._ Il vient dans la cuisine ? _Cette_ cuisine ?

- _Ja_ ! C'est la merde !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », se décida à demander Francis, son regard perplexe passant du visage apeuré d'Antonio à celui paniqué de Gilbert.

Gilbert qui d'ailleurs se précipita sur lui, l'agrippant par les épaules pour le secouer en gueulant qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la merde dans laquelle ils étaient, pendant qu'Antonio se balançait d'avant en arrière avec un air de possédé en marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir empoisonné. Jusqu'à ce que le français ne leur balance une baffe à chacun pour les calmer.

« Bon », fit-il, en agitant sa cuillère en bois, « est-ce que maintenant vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-C'est le mec aux sourcils, me dit pas que t'as jamais entendu parler de lui », marmonna Gilbert en se massant la joue, un peu plus calme.

« Il hante les cuisines de la résidence en les dévastant l'une après l'autre. On dit que ce qu'il prépare est tellement dégueulasse qu'on peut mourir empoisonné rien qu'en en respirant l'odeur », poursuivit Antonio avec un air sombre.

« Un coup j'ai fait un cauchemar où il me poursuivait pour me forcer à manger sa nourriture… C'était atroce, le pire rêve de mon existence.

-Lovino m'a dit que Felicianno lui a dit qu'il tient de je-sais-plus-qui qu'il y a des trucs vivants dans sa bouffe…

-Kiku y a goûté. Il paraît qu'on l'a plus vu depuis.

-Si ça se trouve il a des tentacules qui lui ont poussé !

-Ou un troisième bras !

-Ou un deuxième pénis !

-Ou bien il est mort !

-Ou il agonise !

-Ou le mec aux sourcils l'a kidnappé pour en faire son prochain repas !

-Stop ! J'ai compris », les arrêta Francis, coupant court à leurs élucubrations. « Quand même, vous croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? »

La mine sombre du brun et de l'albinos le firent légèrement douter.

« Tu te rappelles quand quelqu'un à fait exploser le micro-onde du deuxième ?

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et quand les plaques du premier étaient couvertes d'un truc visqueux que la dame de ménage à mis des jours à nettoyer ?

-Oui, mais-

-Et quand quelqu'un à bouché l'évier du quatrième avec un machin qui ressemblait à de la mort au rat ?

-Et la fois où il y avait une odeur de putréfaction dans toute la résidence ?

-Et la fois où-

-Oui, je me rappelle ! », coupa le blond, le comportement de ses amis commençant à l'agacer. « Et alors ?

-Alors c'était lui !», s'exclama Gilbert en l'attrapant par le col pour recommencer à le secouer. « C'est toujours lui ! Chaque fois qu'un micro-onde explose, qu'une plaque est dégueulasse, qu'un évier est bouché, qu'un truc pue, que quelqu'un est malade, qu'une cuisine est dévastée, c'est toujours lui ! Sa bouffe est maudite, même l'awesome moi ne pourrait pas y résister, et je suis sûr qu'il est capable de lancer des sorts rien qu'en agitant ses monstrueux sourcils et-

-T'as un problème avec mes sourcils, _you bastard_? »

La scène sembla se figer, Antonio et Gilbert fixant avec effroi le nouveau-venu qui venait de parler.

Un peu plus petit que Francis, assez fin, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, les yeux verts et dotés surtout d'impressionnants sourcils broussailleux, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine sombre.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes pendant lesquelles rien ne bougea, avant qu'on n'entende un retentissant « sauve qui peut et chacun pour son cul ! » et que le brun et l'albinos ne filent à toute vitesse, bousculant le petit blond pour sortir en courant. On entendit claquer la porte d'une chambre, Antonio fit demi-tour pour sauver ses précieuses tomates puis reparti aussi vite en hurlant que la mauvaise bouffe n'aurait pas sa peau aujourd'hui, une seconde porte claqua, quelqu'un gueula contre ce bordel et le calme revint enfin.

Et Francis resta planté au milieu de la cuisine, sa cuillère en bois à la main, les yeux ronds devant la fuite précipitée de ses deux meilleurs amis, pendant que l'autre posait ses affaires sur la table avec un air blasé.

« Tu ne t'enfuis pas, toi ? », demanda-t-il avec un léger accent anglais en relevant les yeux sur Francis, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Euh… Non », se reprit le blond, cessant enfin de fixer la porte.

Retrouvant un semblant de bonne manière, il tendit la main – celle qui ne tenait pas encore et toujours sa cuillère en bois – au nouveau venu en souriant poliment. Après tout, ces histoires étaient certainement exagérées.

« Moi c'est Francis. »

Le plus petit – il avait vraiment l'air bougon, c'était bizarrement mignon – regarda la main en haussant un sourcil avant de la serrer visiblement à contrecœur, puis se détourna rapidement.

« Arthur », se contenta-t-il de marmonner en allumant une plaque électrique.

Bon... Francis choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur le comportement peu aimable du petit blond, et retourna à sa tambouille. À la base il cuisinait pour lui et ses amis, mais puisque les deux autres lascars avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, il supposait que ça allait juste lui faire une pile de tupperwares supplémentaires dans son minuscule frigo… Tout en s'occupant de son plat, il coula un regard en direction de celui avait qui il partageait la cuisine. Celui-ci avait commencé à se faire cuire des pâtes et un steak. Quelque chose de simple en somme… Gilbert avait certainement dû exagérer, on ne pouvait pas être une catastrophe culinaire au point de rater quelque chose d'aussi basique, tout de même !

Il changea très vite d'avis en voyant l'anglais réussir, en un temps record, à faire déborder l'eau de sa casserole – engendrant un mouvement de panique à cause duquel Arthur l'envoya malencontreusement valser, rependant partout de l'eau bouillante et des pâtes à moitié cuites –, et à donner à son steak l'allure et la consistance d'une vieille semelle.

Et quand Francis, bon prince, voulut lui glisser un conseil pour l'aider l'air de rien, il ne récolta qu'un regard noir et se fit remballer sèchement, ce qui l'irrita considérablement. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se regarder en chien de faïence quand le plus grand vit distinctement, derrière Arthur, la tête d'Antonio dépasser de la porte, dans une sorte d'imitation grotesque d'espion en planque. Alors que Francis le fixait sans comprendre à quoi il jouait – faisant froncer les sourcils à Arthur qui, du coup, se retourna –, il entendit distinctement la voix de Gilbert, apparemment planqué derrière le brun, qui demandait en essayant sans succès d'être discret : « alors, tu le voit ? Il est encore vivant ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? », grogna Arthur.

Antonio sursauta et, se voyant repéré, pris une nouvelle fois la fuite, aussitôt suivi par Gilbert, pendant que Francis se facepalmait.

« Est-ce que tes amis savent faire autre chose que filer à la française* ? », se moqua l'anglais en se retournant vers le français. Celui-ci retira sa main de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire filer à l'anglaise.

-À la française.

-À l'anglaise.

-À la française.

-À l'anglaise.

-À LA FRANÇAISE !

-A L'ANGLAISE ! »

La dispute continua ainsi longtemps, faisant trembler la résidence quand ils finirent par en venir aux mains. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, le plat de Francis dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, et ses deux amis lui assurèrent plus tard que c'était l'effet de « la malédiction du mec aux sourcils ».

C'est donc ainsi que Francis fit la connaissance de celui qui allait devenir son pire ennemi, puis son rival, puis, étonnement, son ami, puis son amant, et enfin, bien des années plus tard, son mari.

Comme quoi la cuisine peut rapprocher les gens, même quand elle commence par les monter les uns contre les autres...

* * *

 ***Bon, j'ai choisi de ne pas utiliser l'anglais, mais l'équivalent anglais de l'expression « filer à l'anglaise » est… « to take french leave. » Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'utiliser cette expression avec le fruk x3**

 **Pour la petite histoire, cette fic m'est venue en tête alors que j'étais dans la cuisine de ma propre résidence universitaire, en train de... Bah de cuisiner, et qu'un mec qui passait est venu me taper la discute. Il s'appelait Francis. Comme quoi il faut pas grand chose pour que l'imagination travaille x3**


End file.
